Broken
by Naklie Cullen
Summary: Cuando un alma dañada se atraviesa con un alma juguetona e infatil, las cosas para Edward Cullen se vuelven difíciles. La chica, Eider y él, ¿cómo haría para resistirse a ese dúo de castañas que lo hacen demasiado feliz? "Y en ese momento, cuando ví sus hermosos ojos celestes, me dí cuenta de que mi vida no estaba del todo hecha". Todos Humanos.


_**Broken**_

_**Summary: **__El profesor Edward Cullen no cree en el amor. Bueno, eso hasta que una hermosa niña de ojos grises y su misteriosa madre entraron por la puerta del salón, y entonces se dio cuenta que el futuro no está grabado en Humanos._

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer, **__la trama es completamente __**mía.**_

_**Aclaración: **__Edward tiene 32 años, Bella 31, y Eider 8._

_**Capítulo**__ 1_

_En ese instante de la vida en el que te das cuenta que has perdido todo..._

_**Edward**_

Victoria y yo éramos novios desde hacía aproximadamente un año . Nos casaríamos en unos días porque ya no podíamos esperar, además de que teníamos ya más de dos meses planeando la boda.

Ella era la mejor de todas las mujeres.

Mi hermana, Rosalie, se llevaba de maravilla con Victoria. De hecho, ella me la había presentado justamente dos años atrás... Y en ese momento me había dado cuenta de que la amaba.

Una delgada y pálida mano se movió frente a mis ojos, volteé y vi que Victoria me miraba divertida.

"Edward,¿por qué tan pensativo? No quiero saber que te estás arrepintiendo, porque si lo haces sería capaz de amarrarte y obligarte a decir sí en la iglesia."

"Dudo que tengas que hacer eso, amor" reí "Estoy seguro que yo me dejaría amarrar encantado."

Victoria bufó, se cruzó de brazos y después de un tiempo decidió darme un beso. Sonreí contra sus labios. Ya faltan pocos días.

"¡Edward!" gritó Rosalie desde el foro. Estábamos en el salón donde se haría la fiesta después de la unión. No habíamos comenzado a ordenar, pero Rose y Victoria querían que todo saliera a la perfección "Deja de acaparar a Vicky y vete. Las pruebas del traje son en..." checó su reloj y soltó un jadeo "¡En media hora! ¡Oh, por Dios, tienes que irte ya!" Cuando alcé las manos en señal de derrota sonrió. La lancé a Victoria un beso de despedida y ella lo atrapo sonriendo.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando Rose preguntó: "¿Blanco o perlado?".

Tuve que bufar, ¿acaso no era lo mismo?  
>Sin embargo escuché a Victoria decir:<p>

"Perlado. Definitivamente perlado. Si el mantel llevara blanco, ¿dónde quedaría el glamour?"

Yo sólo sonreí.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Alice era mi mejor amiga desde que tengo uso de razón. Ella es dulce, acomedida y me comprende. Estamos juntos desde que usaba pañales y asistimos a la misma universidad. Aunque no nos hablamos mucho desde hace un tiempo.

Ella cree que Victoria no es buena para mí, ya que dice que, no importa cuán dulce sea, ella no sé ve como una persona seria que aceptaría un matrimonio así porque sí. Desde que me dijo que casarme con Vicky era un error casi no nos hablamos. Era ilógico que mi mejor amiga (que se supondría querría lo mejor para mí), quisiera que dejara a la mujer que me estaba causando tanta felicidad.

No la entendía, la verdad, y no quería hacerlo.

Alice siempre fue una persona muy activa, a la que le gustaba salir y hacer amigos. Tiene un novio, Jasper Hale, que conoce desde hace tres años. Él, a diferencia de ella, era más tranquilo, y, definitivamente, más alto.

Ellos eran la pareja perfecta.

Como yo con Victoria.

**Bella**

"¡Eider!" llamé a mi niña que jugaba con la arena "No te comas eso, después te dolerá el estómago." Reñí, pero al parecer no parecía lo suficientemente enojada, ya que Emmett, mi hermano, rió a mi lado.

"Deja de ser tan dramática, Bells. Si las traje a la playa fue para que se divirtieran, y que tú olvidaras un rato al imbécil de tu marido."

Le miré mal, odiaba que dijera malas palabras frente a mí, y mucho más frente a Eider. Sin embargo, después, suspiré.

"Es difícil, ¿sabes? Eh estado conviviendo con Austin por más de diez años, y estár separada de él es raro, pero a fin de cuentas se siente… Bien. Por así decirlo."

Emmett suspiró.

"Se que estás acostumbrada a él, Isabella" gruño "Pero tienes que entender que ese matrimonio ya raya a lo inservible. La pelea que tuviste con Charlie por teléfono fue porque simplemente te dijo una verdad que no querías aceptar."

Suspiré, ahora ya ni lágrimas salían.

"No puedo separarme de Austin, Emmett, si lo hago, ¿qué crees que pasaría con Eider? Es una niña, por Dios, no la puedo separar de su padre" murmuré inutilmente. Emmett me miró mal.

"Tú y yo sabemos que Austin no le presta la debida atención a Eider. Vámonos, Bells. Pídele el divorcio, estoy completamente seguro de que él no dudará en dártelo. Acaban de ofrecerme un trabajo en Seattle, ¿sabes? Eso era lo que quería decirte, por eso te traje aquí."

Lo miré sorprendida.

"¿Te vas de Phoenix?"

Él asintió.

"Me voy. Y si tú quieres, nos vamos. Bella, piénsalo, haya tendremos mejor vida. Me pagaran muy bien, tanto que podré rentar un departamente para ti y para Eider y otro para mí, o si tú quieres vivir en el mismo. La verdad no me importa, con tal de saber que estarás alejada de ese… Austin. Además, quedarás más cerca de Charlie y podrán arreglar las cosas."

Lo miré con duda.

"¿Irnos? ¿Dejar la vida que eh formado aquí? ¿Por un mejor futuro para Eider?"

Asintió, sonriendo al ver que lo estaba tomando en serio.

"No lo sé, Emmett, te juro que lo pensaré, pero no ahora, quiero centrarme en Eider ante todo y preguntarle como se sentiría el cambiar de casa y no ver por un tiempo a su papá, sabes que eso puede ser difícil para ella. No quiero que se sienta mal."

Emmett asintió.

"Sólo piénsalo, ¿sí?"

Asentí.

"Lo haré."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Me senté en la esquina de la cama de mi hija viéndola acomodarse para dormir. Para tener ocho años, Eider era lo suficientemente madura como para entender cuándo me sentía triste y cuando no. Tenía los ojos grises más profundos que había visto, y unos castaños cabellos que le llegaban hasta la cintura. A ella le gusta mucho tener trenzas, o, en su caso, colas de caballo. Se parecía a Austin debido a los ojos y las facciones de la cara, pero aún era una niña.

"Mami," Eider me llamó "¿Por qué estás tan triste?"

"Eider" dije lentamente "¿Qué pasaría si tú, yo y tío Emm nos fuéramos a vivir a un lugar muy bonito?"

"Eso sería genial, mami" sonrió entusiasmada.

"No, mi amor, no me estás entendiendo. Irnos, sí, pero sin tu papá," expliqué lentamente. Ví como mi hija me miraba confundida.

"¿Sin mi papi?" preguntó "¿Por qué sin él?"

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que… El tío Emm tiene un trabajo y él está muy ocupado, y se sentiría triste si no nos fuéramos con él. Pero dime, ¿te gustaría? Obviamente vendrías a ver a tu papá en vacaciones, si quieres, claro."

"¿Irnos? ¿Y no ver a mi papi hasta vacaciones?"

"¿Y qué tal? ¿Aceptas?"

"Bueno, no quiero que Tío Oso se sienta triste, y mi papi de todos modos nunca está en casa…" murmuró pensativa. Me dolió el saber que ella estaba completamente consciente de la falta de Austin en la casa "Sí, mami, acepto."

"¿Estás completamente segura, cariño? Te puedes arrepentir, no te culparía."

"Sí, mami, vámonos con tío Emm."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Continuará…**

**Bueno, yo sé que el capítulo es muy chico. Pero ustedes saben que a mí me gusta escribir así, los capítulos serán d páginas, a menos que me de un ataque de inspiración y lo haga más largo (?)**

**¿Qué creen que pasará con Edward, Eider y Bella? **

**Actualizo los miércoles por ahora :)**

**Natalie**


End file.
